staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Października 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Panie na Mogadorze (124) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Powrót do domu. Aquilla (27) - serial przygod., W. Bryt. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (58120) - telenowela 10.50 Czy sukces kobiety zagraża mężczyźnie? Między nami 11.10 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie 12.45 Namiętność i raj (8) - serial obycz., USA 13.15 Pamiętnik rodzinny - Pierwszy krzyk -telenowela dok. 13.40 Ładna historia! 13.45 Wilhelm Gustloff. W obiektywie National Geographic (l) - program edukac. 14.10 Ładna historia! 14.15 Karol Wielki - ojciec Europy? Sfinks - zagadki historii (12) -serial dok., Niemcy 14.45 Sztuka filmowania. English and Arts - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.30 Euroexpress 15.45 Tradycja w spiżu zaklęta 16.00 Z Agnieszką Holland - O spełnieniu. Rozmowy na nowy wiek 16.30 Moda na sukces (1220) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (376) - telenowela 17.50 Janusz Korwin-Mikke. Kandydat 18.10 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat i jego kot - serial anim. 19.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Absurdalny kabaret. Miej oczy szeroko otwarte - film dok. 20.45 Pracownia krawiecka. Teatr Telewizji - sztuka Jean-Claude Grumberga 22.10 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 23.20 Monitor Wiadomości 23.35 Sportowy flesz 23.40 Trzy dni Kondora - film sensac., USA 1.35 Czy sukces kobiety zagraża mężczyźnie? Między nami 1.55 Mistrz i fałszerze 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Na dobre i na złe (33) - serial obycz. 9.20 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (32) - serial obycz. 10.10 Niedźwiedzie polarne. Mist-rzowie w świecie przyrody (2/13) -serial dok. 10.35 McGregorowie (42/65) - serial 11.20 Gołębie - film dok. 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej 12.15 Lato - Lato wszędzie. Co nam w duszy gra - prog. rozrywkowy 13.10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (28) - serialobycz. 14.00 Teledysk dla Jasia - IX Festiwal Polskich Wideoklipów Yach Film 2000. 14.45 Te dwie są me miłości i dwie śmierci moje. Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 15.00 Złotopolscy (253) -telenowela 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (129) - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 17.55 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 2 października 1944. Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (63) 19.30 Muzyczne dziedzictwo. Chopin jakiego nie znamy - program public. 20.00 Mac Bercik. Święta wojna - serial komed. 20.30 Marian Krzaklewski. Kandydaci w Dwójce 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Daleko od siebie - dramat obycz., Polska 23.20 Z Czeczota przez Niebo i Piekło - film dok. 0.10 Twarz w tłumie - dramat 2.15 Koncert inauguracyjny. Warszawska Jesień 2000 (2) 3.05 Telezakupy 3.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider And The Star Sheriffs) (46) - serial animowany, USA 1987 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Pokemon (12) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1990-97, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, David Schramm (25 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (33) - serial, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (55 min) 09.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (90) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (40) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (60) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg 1) (20) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 (KS) Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (46) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (27 min) (powt.) 14.00 Magazyn 14.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.45 Wystarczy chcieć 15.00 Pokemon (13) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 1998-99 (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (107) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 16.45 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (34) - serial, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994, reż. John Wise, wyk. Rick Springfield, Yannick Bisson, George Segal (55 min) 17.45 Fiorella (Pobre Diabla) (41) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada (50 min) 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (Wild Angel) (91) - telenowela, Argentyna 1999, reż. Hernan Abrahamsohn, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Facundo Arana, Fernanda Mistral, Veronica Vieyra (50 min) 20.00 Życiowa szansa (26) - teleturniej 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Zabójcza broń 2 (Lethal Weapon 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci, Patsy Kensit (110 min) 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.15 Kurier TV 00.35 Cienie na cmentarzu (Jumpin' at the Boneyard) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Jeff Stanzler, wyk. Tim Roth, Alexis Arquette, Danitra Vance, Kathleen Chalfant (105 min) 02.25 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.10 Porywy serca (37) - serial obycz. 7.00 Telesklep 7.15 Delfy (49) - serial anim. 7.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.00 Iron Man (5) - serial anim. 8.30 Kleszcz - serial anim. 9.00 Kłamstwo i miłość - serial 9.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda - serial 12.20 Wybacz mi - talk show 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dok. 13.50 Delty - serial anim. 14.15 She-Ra Księżniczka mocy - serial anim. 14.40 Iron Man (5) - serial anim. 15.05 Kleszcz (25) - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą (1) - serial 16.00 Alf (26) - serial komed. 16.30 TVN Fakty i prognoza pogody 16.50 Valeria (17) - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozryw. 22.30 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program public. 23.35 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - mag. gospodarczy 0.05 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 0.35 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 1.05 Automaniak - magazyn motoryz. 1.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 2.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozryw. TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Wielka księga natury - serial anim. 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial anim. 7.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka. Świnka - kanadyski serial familijny 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kassandra (141,142/300) 9.30 Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny. 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Panorama morza 10.45 Relacja z Jubileuszu 600-lecia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 11.15 Nash Bridges odc. 5 - serial kryminalny 12.05 Festiwal Muzyki Odnalezionej 12.35 Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej 13.00 Zakochane wieloryby - franc. serial pop-naukowy 13.30 Zaproszenie odc.1 - magazyn męski 14.00 Panorama 14.05 Program dnia 14.10 Projektantki odc. 6 14.35 Lata Diany (116) - serial dok. 15.00 Eneduerabe - prog. dla dzieci 15.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Kwadrans z... Dorotą Kolak 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie: "Przybycie" - serial fab. 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Gdański Dywanik - prog. publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Kolory życia - poradnik 18.50 Halo Trójka 19.00 Schody - amerykański film fabularny 20.35 Echa regionów - prog. publicystyczny 21.00 Miłość i namiętność - meksykański serial fab. 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Tygodnik gospodarczy 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Irek Dudek - Rawa Blues 22.30 Intrygujące tajemnice - ang. serial dok. 23.00 Kamerton - mag. muzyki klasycznej 23.25 Batory - rep. 23.40 Rodno zemia - mag. kaszubski 24.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 WOT 07.00 (WP) Wielka księga natury (18/52) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. (24 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (5 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna Zatoka (114/123): Świnka - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Ken Jubenvill (24 min) 08.00 Felieton 08.10 20 lat później (powt.) 08.35 (WP) Kassandra (161,162/300) - telenowela 09.30 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 Wroński Beat (powt.) 10.45 (WP) Relacja z obchodów Jubileuszu 6000-lecia Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego 11.15 (WP) Nash Bridges (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Annette O'Toole (42 min) 12.05 (WP) Festiwal Muzyki Odnalezionej - relacja 12.35 (WP) Tydzień Kultury Beskidzkiej - reportaż 13.00 (WP) Telezakupy 13.30 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 14.00 (WP) Na antenie - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Jack Shea, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Lata Diany (1/6) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe: Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 15.30 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs 15.35 Muzealne skarby: 600-leci urodzin Guttenberga w Peplinie (powt.) 15.55 Dawna Warszawa - program dokumentalny (powt.) 16.15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy (powt.) 16.30 (WP) Harry i Henderssonowie (Harry and the Henderssonowie) (1/72): Przybycie - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Bruce Davision, Molly Cheek, Zachary Bostrom, Ann Carol Plante (21 min) 17.00 (WP) Podróże w świecie znaczków - magazyn filatelistyczny 17.15 Powstanie Warszawskie (63-ost.): Dzień sześćdziesiąty trzeci - serial dokumentalny 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.45 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza - konkurs (powt.) 17.50 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Obok nas - program publicystyczny 18.40 Warszawa znana i nieznana: Oblicze Starówki 19.00 (WP) Schody (The Staircase) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Diane Ladd, Barbara Hershey, William Petersen, Justin Louis (92 min) 20.35 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 21.00 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (1) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (25 min) 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat: Nocny dyżur - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Irek Dudek - Rawa Blues - reportaż 22.30 (WP) Intrygujące tajemnice (1/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.00 Raport policyjny - magazyn 23.15 Wroński Beat (powt.) 23.30 Reportaż 23.45 V-Jay (powt.) 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 07.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (44) - serial, USA (30 min) (powt.) 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (16) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 09.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (22) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (12) - serial animowany 10.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 11.00 Miłość i pieniądze (Love & Money) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Pam Fryman, wyk. Swoosie Kurtz, David Ogden Stiers, Paget Brewster (30 min) 11.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.00 Star Trek: Voyager (1) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Biller/Cliff Bole, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.25 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku (Divorce Court) (45) - serial, USA, reż. Steve Grant (30 min) 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (17) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (Animals of Farthing Wood) (23) - serial animowany (30 min) (dubbing) 16.45 Kosmiczne wojny (Beast Wars) (13) - serial animowany 17.15 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Policjanci z Miami (Miami Vice) (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Don Johnson, Philip Michael Thomas (50 min) 18.55 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. J. F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 W pogoni za prawdą (A Mothers Instinct) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Debrah Farentino, John Terry, Lynn Thigpen (105 min) (powt.) 22.50 Czułość i kłamstwa (81) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) 23.20 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.30 Butch i Sundance - Lata młodości (Butch and Sundance: The Early Days) - western, USA 1979, reż. Richard Lester, wyk. William Katt, Tom Berenger, Jeff Corey, John Schuck (104 min) 01.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.50 Strefa.pl. - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Riverdale - serial 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Dragon Bali, Rycerze Zodiaku. Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Słoneczny patrol- serial 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 - serial 10.30 Święta z Willy Woofem - film obycz., Niemcy 12.05 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Ball, Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 19.00 Zoom. - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca 4 - serial 20.00 Perfekcyjna niania - thriller, USA 21.40 Cudza krew (6) -film sensac., Francja 22.30 Śmiechoteka - program rozryw. 23.05 Sekta z Marrakeszu - film erot. 0.40 Seksplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 0.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.20 Perfekcyjna niania - thriller 2.50 Sekta z Marrakeszu - film erot. 4.20 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata 7.30 Katalog zabytkow - Tomaszow Lubelski 7.45 Tradycje: Kazimierz - miasto snów - reportaż Marka Letkiewicza (powt.) 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Cyberszkoła - magazyn (powt.) 9.30 Fraglesy (4): Fragles na każdą porę roku, Dzien Zielonego Ogonka - serial anim. prod. angielskiej (powt.) 10.00 Artystyczne tandemy: Pestka - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.35 Galeria: Zaczarowany krąg - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Benefis Niny Andrycz (2) (powt.) 13.00 Klan (365) - serial prod. polskiej 13.25 Zierma od Innych drozsza: Kraków (1) - teleturniej (powt.) 13.50 Przeboje .Hulaj duszy" (powt) 14.10 Szprtal Dzieciątka Jezus (4): Ania i Aneta - telenowela dok. Grzegorza Siedleckiego i Nono Dragovica 14.40 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie... - program poradnikowy (powt.) 15.00 Wladomosci 15.15 Ludzie listy piszą (powt) 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Galeria: zaczarowany krąg - reportaz (powt.) 16.25 Małe ojczyzny. Dlaczego zamosć? - film dok. Marii Kwiatkowskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Baśniowa kraina braci Grimm: Simsala (5/26) - serial anlm. prod. niem. 17.45 Sportowy tydzień - wyd. olimpijskie 18.35 Klan (365) - ser. prod. pol.(powt.) 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Świat Kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Pasja - film biograficzny prod. pol. 22.00 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór - Kuba Sienkiewicz i Elektryczne Gitary 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych 23.30 Ze sztuką na ty: Temu Światu ja się nie poddam - film dokum. 0.10 Zaproszenie: Alma Mater Cracoviensis (2) 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 0.45 - 6.00 Powtórzenia Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.40 Szczepan i Irenka. Lodówka - serial anim. 7.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7.50 Aktualności filmowe 8.00 Kotopies -serial anim. 8.25 Przyjaciele 6 - serial 8.50 13 posterunek 2 - serial 9.20 Pierwszy milion - serial 10.05 Kraj świata - komedia obycz., Polska 11.25 Pożegnalna wyprawa. Deser - film krótkometr. 11.45 Zakochani rywale - komedia obycz., W. Bryt. 13.10 Hanuman - Małpi bożek - film obycz., Francja 14.35 Swing - komedia, W. Bryt. 16.10 Powrót do przyszłości - film przygod., USA 18.05 Aktualności filmowe 18.35 Gruby pies Mendoza - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewiz. 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Shadoki i Wielki Nic - serial 22.05 Armia Czerwona (1) - serial 23.00 Zeznanie - dramat obycz., USA 0.50 Po pierwsze miłość - komedia obycz., USA 2.20 Przed premierą 2.25 Dobermann - film sensac. 4.05 Zakazany gatunek. - film SF 5.35 Doktor Dolittle- komedia. USA Polonia 1 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przyjaciele - serial anim. 18.30 Sally - serial anim. 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela 19:45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela 22.25 Top Shop 0.10 Hot Shop 0.40 Playboy - magazyn erot. 5.25 Top Shop Wizja Jeden 8.00 Zdrówko -serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.30 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Metamorfoza 12.15 Bite Size - program rozryw. 12.30 ElIen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake 14.45 W naszym kręgu. eX sektor - serial 15.15 Byle do dzwonka. eXsektor - serial 15.45 Malibu. eXsektor - serial 16.15 St Tropez. eXsektor - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna. eXsektor (1) - serial 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.15 Bite Size.- program rozryw. 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 20.00 Mistrzowie iluzji - program rozryw. 21.00 Niesamowite historie z archiwum Ripley'a - program dok. 22.00 Magazyn sportowy- serial 22.30 Wieczny kawaler - serial 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozryw. 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 0.45 Beavis i Butthead -serial anim. 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna (1) - serial 2.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial 2.45 Festen - dramat obycz. Polsat 2 08.00 Reporterskim okiem (23) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 09.40 Kurier TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator giełdowy 10.25 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 12.00 KOR - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Afficionado: The Rolling Stones - cztery dekady Wielkiego Cyrku - program muzyczny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 Informator-tydzień - program publicystyczny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Focus - poznaj świat (12) - serial dokumentalny 16.25 Świat odkryć (20) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (27) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (28) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Kurier TV 19.55 Sekrety gwiazd (27) - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator giełdowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator prawny 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie RTP Internacional 7.00 24 Horas 7.30 Domingo desportivo 9.00 Viagem ao Maravilhoso 9.30 Made in Portugal 10.30 Màquinas 11.00 Noticias 11.15 Praça da Alegria 13.30 Mau Tempo no Canal 14.00 Jornal da Tarde 15.00 Domingo desportivo 16.30 Docas 17.30 Junior 18.30 Jet Set 19.00 Reporter RTP 19.30 Noticias de Portugal 20.00 Nâo hâ Duas Sem Très 20.30 Perdidos de Amor 21.00 Telejornal 22.00 Joâo Moura-A Voz do Sentimento 23.00 Maria Bethânia no Coliseu 0.00 E O Resto Sâo Cantigas 1.00 Jornal 2 1.45 Contra Informaçao 2.00 Jogo Falado 3.30 Perdidos de Amor 4.00 24 Horas 4.30 Vamos Dormir «Os Patinhos» 4.35 Contra Informaçao 4.40 Acontece 4.45 Economia 4.50 Gente Remota 5.30 Rotaçoes 6.00 Mau Tempo no Canal 6.30 Regiôes 7.00 24 Horas Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Trapper John, M. D. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1979 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Peter Imhof - talk show 15.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 16.00 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1988 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 (na żywo) Quiz Show - teleturniej 20.15 SK Kölsch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Millionenquiz - teleturniej 22.15 Chciałem zjednoczenia Niemiec - program publicystyczny 23.45 Spiegel TV - magazyn reporterów 00.20 24 godziny - magazyn reporterów 00.50 SK Kölsch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 01.45 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 (powt.) 02.40 Peter Imhof - talk show 03.40 Godzina filmowców - magazyn filmu krótkometrażowego 04.00 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.50 Sonja (powt.) 05.40 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1969 (powt.) National Geographic 08.00 Morskie potwory: Wielka kałamarnica 09.00 Żarłacz tygrysi 10.00 Morskie wilki. Świat orki 11.00 Rekiny. Świat rekinów 12.00 Wraki Morza Śródziemnego 13.00 Słonie morskie Patagonii 14.00 Morskie potwory: Wielka kałamarnica 15.00 Żarłacz tygrysi 16.00 Morskie wilki. Świat orki 17.00 Rekiny. Świat rekinów 18.00 Wraki Morza Śródziemnego 19.00 Obżerać się jak głuptak 19.30 Niedźwiedzie atakują 20.00 Ameryka Południowa oczami Fultona 20.30 Ścieżkami świata (13) 21.00 Szlak Inków (1): Niedostępny raj 21.30 Pirackie skarby Whydah 22.00 Adventure Starts Here: Strefa śmierci (1) 23.00 Drapieżniki z głębin: Morskie potwory: Wielka kałamarnica 00.00 Chińska wyprawa 01.00 Ameryka Południowa oczami Fultona 01.30 Ścieżkami świata (13) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTP Internacional z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2000 roku